What It Felt Like
by Project 00X
Summary: A recreation to my svtfoe oneshot, "Don't Cry." Hope you enjoy.


Barren...

That was all you could see in the battlefield. Sure there were a couple of hundred-year-old weapons and pieces of armor lying around the place, but that wasn't the main thing that could be seen in this wasteland. A battle was in progress.

Ludo and his (new) minions were in the heat of battle against, none other than our beloved duo, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

"Marco! A little help, here!" The blonde princess yelled, dodging a punch from the opposing monster and hitting the monster's head with a mace.

The brunette boy then said "Welp, that's gonna be a problem!" As he tried to escape the bear hug of one of the minions.

"What do you want, Ludo?!" Star growled, kicking one of the monsters in the face. "I don't have the wand! Remember?!"

Ludo smiled in a twisted evil way, as most villains do. "Oh, I don't plan on taking the wand. I plan on taking your LIFE!" He said as he called out to one of the minions.

"Now!"

One of the monsters then took out a red crystal-tipped staff.

"If you try and dodge, the karate boy gets it!" Ludo said as he had a sly grin on his face. The monster who was holding Marco pulled out a knife from its pocket and pointed it at Marco's throat.

"Star, don't listen to him!" He yelled, but the knife started to pierce his skin, making him scream in pain.

Star couldn't take his screams. The pain he was feeling must have been, well, painful. Tears were starting form in her eyes as she watched him screm. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Staaaaar!" Marco yelled, getting free from the grip of the minion and run towards her.

"Fire!"

She noticed the beam, but she didn't have time to react. All she could do was watch as the beam came closer and closer. This was it. Her final moment. Trying to dodge would end up killing Marco. She only stood still, accepting her fate. Her life started to flash right before her eyes. All the fun things she did, with Pony Head, her training in how to become a fighter, but most of them were memories of her and Marco. All the fun memories and the fights with Ludo.

Boom!

The explosion of the blast could be heard throughout the battlefield, but why did she feel, alright? Impossible! She got shot by the beam! No way she would be alright! Unless the beam... Never hit her. When she oppened her eyes, what she saw shocked her, something more painful than death. "Marco..."

Marco fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. His chest had a burnt mark and a darker crimson started to seep out of his chest.

She knelt down and tried to shake Marco to wake him up.

"Marco..."

No answer.

"Marco, please... Stop joking around."

Still no answer.

"Marco... Marco. Marco!"

Still no answer.

Star puts her head in Marco's chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. But no luck. She cries into Marco's chest. Maybe when he hears her, he'll come back.

"Marco... Please, d-don't go."

"I-it should've been me."

"We missed. Who cares! Fire it again!" Ludo ordered. But the staff won't fire. It kept charging, but won't fire. "Unbelievable! Why would you get the one that only shoots once?!"

But that was the least of their worries.

Star slowly stood up, picking up the closest weapon. She wiped the tears off of her face and looked directly at Ludo, who was starting to get nervous at the way the princess was looking at him. She slowly walked towards him, starting to speed up. His minions tried to stop her, but all of them were sliced amd diced, covering the sword in all kinds of blood.

She dropped the sword and walked closer and closer to Ludo.

"No! Stay away!" He said in desperation, trying to grab the non-working staff.

Star didn't listen. She just took his arm, lifted him up, and ripped out his arm. He screamed in pain, trying to cover the wound to stop the blood loss.

"Ludo..." She said, kneeling down so she could look him face to face. "Do you know... How it felt... When you took him away from me?"

She slowly pierced his heart by punching him right through his chest and grabbing his heart. She squished Ludo's heart, making the blood splat in her face. She slowly stood up and stepped on Ludo's head until his skull got squished and his brains squished on the ground.

 **"It felt like that."**


End file.
